U.S. Pat. No. 7,531,925 B2 has disclosed an alternator which rectifies alternating-current voltages by means of diodes. For interconnection of the stator terminal wires and diodes, connecting elements which are led in parallel are provided. U.S. Pat. No. 6,552,908 B2 and DE 2856194 are also known.
According to the invention, provision is made for thereby utilizing a particular elasticity in the connection of the rectifier circuit and thus preventing excessive tensile or compressive stresses in diode head wires or diode connectors and interconnection elements.
According to one aspect, it is achieved that, by means of the half-arms which, before the connecting sections, are arranged directly adjacent to one another, a particularly expedient flow arrangement is attained, and thus a low flow resistance is attained. This increases the air throughflow, or restricts this to a lesser extent. If the half-arms are arranged so as to be twisted relative to one another, that is to say if for example the upper edges of the mutually parallel upper edges, such as they are per se intended to be provided, of the half-arms are twisted or skewed relative to one another, this very specifically realizes an excessive tensile or pressure loading between one half-arm and a connecting terminal of a diode. One possible particularly inexpensive but adequately strong connection between interconnection element and insulator is achieved by virtue of the interconnection element being plugged into a receiving section of the insulator of the interconnection device. A particularly space-saving arrangement is attained in that, from an interconnection element, there extends a connecting section which serves for providing a phase signal to a controller, having a U-shaped cooling body which is arranged around an axis of rotation, wherein the U-shaped cooling body and the bearing shield receive the connecting section between them. A simple production method can be selected by virtue of the half-arms, the connecting sections and the plug-in section of the interconnection element being bent around an axial direction. Expedient flow conditions are likewise achieved by virtue of the half-arms and the connecting sections together being oriented so as to form a T-shape.